


if you're lonely

by BrittaTheBest



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: s01e07 Marooned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittaTheBest/pseuds/BrittaTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the events of 'Marooned'. Leonard returns to the ship. Implied Len/Ray. Quick one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're lonely

Len sat cross-legged in the field with his chin resting on his hand. He’d been there for about an hour now. The cold of the night clung to his clothes, but it was nothing compared to the airlock. His eyes were shut. There was no sound.

At that moment, though, he took a deep breath, and pulled himself slowly to his feet. He took a last look around the empty field, his eyes skipping deliberately over the spot Mick had been, and he made his way back to the ship.

~~~~

* * *

 

 

Much of the team had gathered in the room at the end of the boarding ramp, and they looked up as he walked towards them. He paused, face blank. Rip and Jax looked back with equally blank expressions, and both looked away when he met their gaze. Stein was gripping the arms of his chair, as if he were about stand. His mouth was tight, as if he were about to speak. But he said and did nothing. When Len met Sara’s gaze, she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. He understood. He shook his head lightly and looked away. He didn’t feel like talking to her just now. He moved on.

He had noticed Ray’s absence. At first he was thankful that he wouldn’t have to see those large eyes filled with cloying pity, but as he walked down one of the featureless corridors, he realized that he actually wouldn’t mind a kind word. He changed direction abruptly, heading to the main living quarters.

He had expected to find Ray in his room, but he heard murmured voices outside one of the communal areas instead. He looked in.

Ray was leaning backwards on the counter, arms folded, his head bent forwards to be closer in height to Kendra, who stood beside him. Even in the doorway, he could not make out what they were saying. Their heads were very close. Len suddenly remembered the scene he had witnessed at the Cargo bay; Kendra, grabbing Ray’s face, crying with relief. He understood. His stomach twisted inexplicably, and his mouth went dry.

That was when Ray noticed him. “Oh, hey,” he said, unfolding his arms and standing up straight. Kendra turned. “Did you -”

“It’s taken care of,” Len interrupted, coldly.

Ray swallowed the rest of his words. He took a few steps forward. “Are you…. I mean, do you wanna… Are you okay?”

Len’s lips twisted into a grimacing smirk. “Peachy.” He looked once more at Kendra standing behind Ray, and sloped off to his room alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as we didn't actually see what happened to Mick I wanted to keep it ambiguous as to whether he's alive, so that's why I didn't talk about that part much. Apologies for my writing style lmao


End file.
